Minecraft: Las aventuras de Max
by Goku462
Summary: Max despierta en el mundo de minecraft luego de haber sido atrapado en una tormenta. Solo, sin comida ni armas, y perdiendo su memoria de todo antes del accidente: ¿Lograra sobrevivir y descubrir quien es en verdad?
1. Capitulo 1: El despertar

**Capitulo 1: El despertar:**

Sentí como el mar me arrastraba sin poder hacer nada. La tormenta era demasiado fuerte, y una ola me hundió metros debajo del agua. Lo ultimo que vi fue una silueta borrosa, y después de eso, oscuridad.

.

.

.

Desperté en la orilla. No se cuanto tiempo pudo haber pasado. Mi cabeza dolía mucho, y era incapaz de recordar nada antes de quedar inconsciente. Con mucho esfuerzo me levante para ponerme en tierra firme. Camine pocos pasos y volví a caerme. Seguí arrastrándome hasta llegar a una pequeña cueva mientras sentía que mi cuerpo ardía en llamas. Al llegar, me recosté contra la pared y segundos después volví a perder el conocimiento.

.

.

.

Un sonido de un animal me despertó. ¿Qué era? Un ave tal vez, no estaba seguro, pero cuando Salí me di cuenta que estaba amaneciendo ya. Trate de pensar en lo ocurrido, pero solo recordé haberme golpeado la cabeza y arrastrado a esta cueva por un refugio. Por suerte, la noche me había llenado de energías, y el dolor en mi cabeza había cedido en gran parte.

Finalmente me levante, y me dispuse a explorar el lugar donde había llegado. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Quién soy en realidad? Las respuestas no podrían llegar solas, así que Salí a buscarlas.

**Bueno es mi primera historia pero planeo hacerla de varios capítulos, y en general mas largos que este.**

**Gracias por leer y disculpen si encuentran errores ortográficos.**

**Comenten con su opinion.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Explorando el Nuevo Mundo

**Capitulo 2: Explorando el Nuevo mundo**

Salí a ver un poco mejor donde estaba, pero me el bosque era tan grande que no se podía ver mucho mas que árboles y pasto. Mientras caminaba por el bosque escuche como algo se movía entre los arbustos. Fui a ver y me encontré con que era una gallina. Primero pensé en quedármela y cocinarla, pero decidí dejarla ir y buscar otra cosa… no estaba tan desesperado como para comerme un animal ¿o si?

Seguí caminando sin rumbo, subí una pequeña colina, y desde arriba observe el horizonte, tratando de recordar algo de mi pasado. Nada. Baje con cuidado de no resbalarme, y continué mi camino. Cerca de ahí había un árbol caído. Busque hasta que encontré 2 manzanas en el. Con eso seria suficiente por el momento. Además me lleve algunas ramas para prender un fuego de ser necesario.

El atardecer era tan tranquilo como había sido el día hasta ahora, y me puse a buscar un lugar para descansar, ya que no pude encontrar el lugar donde desperté esta mañana. Como ya estaba oscuro y seguía en el medio de la nada, simplemente me tire sobre el pasto y trate de dormir…. Cuando escuche algo. Era una voz. Sonaba como la de una persona, tenia que serlo! Me levante en busca de quien había escuchado. No había nadie cerca, pero tampoco se podía ver mucho. Segundos después vi. como una silueta oscura caminaba lentamente hacia mí. Mientras mas se acercaba pude ver su piel verde, ropa destrozada, y una mirada que reflejaba lo que era en verdad, y poco después yo mismo note: Era un Zombi! Del susto caí al suelo, y el zombi logro tomarme de la pierna. Grite de terror, y lo pateé hasta que logre liberarme y Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude. Corrí y corrí mientras veía aterrado como más zombis salían de donde estaban para perseguirme. Por suerte eran lentos, pero no podría correr eternamente, tenia que pensar en una forma de esconderme. Sin darme cuenta tropecé y caí justo al lado de un zombi que pasaba por ahí. Era mi fin, ya no podía hacer nada.

"Al suelo!"

Un hombre salio desde atrás de un árbol y golpeo al zombi.

"Rápido levántate tenemos que irnos"

Ni siquiera lo dude, me levante mientras vi como el extraño golpeaba al zombi con una piedra. Cuando el Zombi cayó al suelo se detuvo.

"vayámonos, no es seguro aquí afuera"

Corrimos hasta llegar a una cueva. Una vez allí, el tapo la pequeña entrada, y quedamos totalmente cubiertos por la oscuridad…pero seguros.

**Acá termina el Segundo capitulo, que les parece? Tratare de Continuar la historia lo mas pronto posible. Mientras tanto, comenten su opinión, o cosas que les gustaría que agregue.**


	3. Capitulo 3: La cueva

**Capitulo 3: La Cueva**

"Espera que pongo una antorcha que no se ve nada" dijo ya mas tranquilo.

Con el lugar algo iluminado, por fin pude ver al que había sido mi salvador.

"¿Qué hacías caminando por el bosque de noche sin armas?"

"solo exploraba el lugar"

"pues vas a conseguir que te maten"

Mientras decía eso, guardaba algunas cosas que tenia en un cofre.

"¿como te llamas?"

"Soy Max" respondí mientras observaba la cueva, que aunque pequeña, nos mantenía a salvo.

"Noah, y hace cuanto llegaste"

"hace solo un par de Días, ¿tu sabes donde estamos?"

"estoy igual que tu, no tengo idea. Apenas llevo una semana en este mundo"

"¿Qué son esas cosas que nos perseguían?, parecían zombis pero..."

"Y eso son. Tuviste suerte de no encontrarte con algo peor. El lugar se llena de criaturas peligrosas en la noche."

"¿Así que aquí es donde vives?" La cueva en la que estábamos estaba sobre tierra y tapada con piedras y algo de tierra. Se notaba que alguien había trabajado en el lugar recientemente.

"por el momento. No es muy grande pero me mantiene seguro. ¿No tendrás algo de comer por casualidad? No pude encontrar nada en todo el día"

"tengo un par de manzanas, ten una"

"gracias, si tienes algo mas puedes guardarlo en mi cofre"

"solo algunas ramas"

Mientras comíamos, le conté sobre como llegue aquí. Que no tenia recuerdos de antes del accidente y pensamos que hacer para sobrevivir.

"Estaba seguro que debían de haber otras personas en este mundo, y encontrarte a ti es la prueba de que estaba en lo correcto."

"si, es una suerte que me encontraras. Por ahora deberíamos conseguir alimentos y tratar de encontrar a alguien"

"estoy de acuerdo. Por ahora descansemos y continuemos al amanecer, los zombis mueren con la luz del sol así que estaremos a salvo."

.

.

.

Una luz me despierta, el sol brilla con mucha intensidad. Ya era de día.

"Despierta Max, ya es de día, no hay tiempo que perder"

Me levanto, y veo a Noah saliendo de la cueva por una pequeña entrada que el mismo debió hacer.

"Espérame!"

**La historia se va Desarrollando. Pero todavía faltan muchas cosas por hacer. Si les gusto Comenten, acepto criticas con el fin de mejorar los errores.**


	4. Capitulo 4: El lago

**Capitulo 4: El Lago**

Noah y yo caminamos por el bosque, en busca de comida y de algo que nos pudiera servir para protegernos contra las criaturas que aparecen en la noche, los MOBS.

"ya es casi mediodía, y solo conseguimos madera y algunas semillas" le dije

"Lo se Max, no hay muchos animales por aquí, mejor volvamos"

Mientras volvíamos, por casualidad vi una pequeña fosa, pero no le preste atención. Poco después decidimos descansar y nos sentamos cerca de un lago que había.

"podríamos pescar para conseguir comida"

"si, pero necesitaríamos una caña, y no tenemos nada que podamos usar de hilo"

"si… oye y que tal si plantamos algunas semillas"

"ya lo intente, pero donde esta mi cueva no hay agua cerca, y no puedo estar llevando agua todo el día, y menos a la noche"

"entonces plantémoslas aquí mismo! Queda cerca, y el lago nutrirá con agua las plantas. Que semillas tienes?"

"varias de trigo, y una pocas de papas, las tengo en el cofre junto con una hoz que hice de madera para cuando las plantara"

"de acuerdo, tu trae las semillas y la hoz, yo preparare el terreno y juntare madera si sobra tiempo"

"me parece bien, también ten hecha una mesa de trabajo" (crafting table)

"que es eso?"

"no sabes lo que es una mesa de trabajo? Bueno no debería sorprenderme si eres muy nuevo yo lo supe hasta hace poco. Las mesas de trabajo sirven para combinar cosas como ramas y piedras y crear nuevos recursos o armas. Así es como se crea casi todo en este mundo.

"suena extraño, pero lo intentare"

"haz una mesa de trabajo con madera y luego prueba a hacer cosas para hacer una base aquí"

Después de decir eso, Noah se fue y yo me quede pensando que podía hacer con la tan especial mesa de trabajo. Luego de un rato logre hacer unos palos de madera y juntarlos para hacer una valla. Con eso rodee el lago, o al menos la mitad, porque no me alcanzo la madera. Noah regreso…

"buena idea construir una valla, mantendrá a los MOBS fuera"

"tienes las semillas?"

"si, ayúdame a plantarlas"

Mientras plantábamos las semillas, note como el sol se estaba ocultando y salía la luna. Debíamos apresurarnos.

"listo solo falta una y Termi… AHH" Noah habia sido atravesado por una flecha en su hombro izquierdo.

"que paso?!"

"Corre...Esqueletos" Luego de decir eso Noah quedo inconsciente.

Pude ver a los esqueletos, estaban cerca de unos árboles a pocos metros de distancia. No habia tiempo de tener miedo, tenía que salvar a Noah y llevarlo hasta nuestro refugio. Pero estando el inconsciente, yo desarmado y siendo de noche, trate de pensar: ¿Como haremos para escapar?

**Final del Cuarto Capitulo.**

**Gracias por leer, se agradecen comentarios.**


End file.
